


Your Wedding Dress

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [159]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Disaster Incoming Redirect Course, Established Relationship, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Marriage Proposal, Nice save Cyclonus, One Shot, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: It only took a few hours of watching desperate women try to get the wedding dress of their dreams on cheap budgets for Cyclonus to slip up.  One awkward sentence leads to the very thing Cyclonus never thought he would ever propose to Tailgate.How badly can one mess up a marriage proposal while watching daytime tv geared to middle age women who have nothing better to watch?





	Your Wedding Dress

He hadn't thought about it long enough when it slipped out of his mouth one night. One night after intense lovemaking, a long process of sweet aftercare, and the lulls of the city as they rested watching some show on cable tv. He had no idea what this show was or how long it had been out, but something on it had made things happen.

"I can't believe that Melissa said no to her dress. That's the closest she's going to get to her dream dress on her budget."

"Probably her mother's fault for wanting something like her own wedding."

"I know, right? Poor Melissa... her mother had such a beautiful country wedding and she can't see that doing something on such a level is practically impossible with her current job and all."

Cyclonus wasn't sure what else to say. He knew a bit about being on a budget, but even with more money, he never had much need to splurge on something like a wedding dress.

Though now though... if Tailgate were to want something like that.

"That dress was quite lovely. If I ever wore one, it would probably be like that. Or maybe something more flowing so that I could spin and make it dance around me."

"Won't it be difficult to walk in then?"

"Well, if it's designed well, I won't trip over it!" Tailgate huffed.

"Don't they have long trains or something like Melissa wanted?"

"That's only for the procession!" Tailgate poked him in the shoulder, "She couldn't wear that for the whole wedding! Everyone would walk on it during the reception!"

"Then why do they have it in the first place? And doesn't it get dirty anyway trailing after her on the walk down the aisle?"

That caused Tailgate to stop mid-word as she thought it over. "Huh. I do wonder why they have it anyway?"

Cyclonus chuckled as he rubbed circles into her bare skin. "I'm sure we could Google it if you really wanted to know."

"I know. But maybe I don't need it," Tailgate snuggled into Cyclonus's chest as she pulled the covers up, "I think I would look nice in a summer dress. A cute blue one. I think Manisha, was she last episode or the one before... But I liked that dress too. If I had a summer wedding, I would do that."

"Would you want a summer wedding?"

"Hmm... a summer wedding would be nice. But maybe a winter one would be nice as well. Getting married with white snow all around. Maybe I could wear white and not look chubby in it."

"Tailgate..."

"I know, I know, but you know white isn't my best color to wear."

Cyclonus would have to disagree with her on that. He wasn't sure why Tailgate thought white didn't look good on her. He wasn't a fashion expert, but even he could tell that dark colors like maroon and navy didn't suit her that well. Bright colors like baby blue, magenta, and even white made her shine.

"Would silver be a weird choice for a wedding dress color Cyclonus?"

"Tailgate, you would look good in any color at our wedding."

He was mindlessly watching the intro for the next episode of this dress series when he noticed that Tailgate wasn't lying against his chest anymore. As he looked down, he saw that she was staring up at his face, eyes wide open and mouth hanging open.

That was when his mind finally caught up with his previous actions. And words. And what exactly he had said. What he had confessed to Tailgate.

...He didn't want to do that.

"...Cyclonus?"

Now his mind was blank as he tried to figure out what to say. He said the wrong word? At your wedding instead of our wedding? Try to laugh it off, as if he could he wasn't a jokester like Bombrush. Tell her he made a mistake, tell her he doesn't love her like that, which was a lie. He did, he truly did-

"What do you mean our wedding?"

Cyclonus was left with nothing to say to her. He couldn't- He just didn't know what to say. To admit he wanted to be hers and her his forever until death? Try to save their relationship so it would not break going too fast?

"...Ah~" And of course, his mind had to blank out and provide a lackluster answer to his epic failure of popping the question.

It was enough to get Tailgate's mind to start working. "Cyclonus... Did you... just... Did you just propose?"

He had never wanted to run as far away as possible then he ever did in that moment. But no matter what his mind tried to do, he could not get up nor speak to explain or lie himself out of this. Cyclonus was stuck there, helpless to do anything but look up at Tailgate as she stared at him in disbelief.

"....Cyclonus? T-That was j-just a joke, right?" Tailgate's eyes widened as she received no response from her lover, "It was just a little joke because of all these women... on the show, right? They're getting married, but so many of them will be divorced or something about how much it will put them into debt or-?"

“I…” That was all he could mutter out. There was no good answer. No good answer that wouldn’t change what they had in any positive outcome; at least not one that he would think of.

“O-Or was it just a goof? L-Like how if I’m t-talking really fast or something I-I’ll mess up a word and say something weird that doesn’t make sense… Y-Yeah, that’s what happened! It’s just very late a-and we’re both tired and there’s just a lot happening a-and-”

“Tail-”

“B-Because seriously! W-Who would ever… I-I mean, w-what we have i-is good and t-the best thing I-I’ll ever, b-but marriage?! No-No one would ever marry me-”

“I would!” He hadn’t meant to yell it, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t, hear anything about how Tailgate was unworthy of anything, even from herself.

“W-Wh-?”

“I… Tailgate, if you would have me, I would marry you in any sort of ceremony you wish with whatever dress you want.”

Tailgate looked like a fish out of water as she gasped, struggling for a moment before she finally found words, “Y-You would… You would… marry me?”

“I would. If you would have me.”

He wasn’t sure how long they were there for, waiting as Tailgate’s breath began to finally even out. But every second, every moment he had to wait for her to answer felt like an eternity which he could feel his heart trying so desperately to pump itself out of his chest.

“S-So…” She finally piped up, “Y-You were a-asking me to marry you.”

“...It… It had slipped out.”

“I don’t think… t-that would have been a weird way to propose,” Tailgate chuckled.

“Indeed. B-But I was serious.”

“The marriage or the dress?”

“Both, but the dress mostly.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I wore a pink wedding dress?”

“...No, but I am not wearing a matching suit.”

Tailgate started to chuckle. And laugh. And on and on she went as she started to cry again, pulling his shoulders to him as she began to kiss his face. He knew his lover enough to guess that this was probably a yes, but he would be sure to clarify once things had calmed down. Cyclonus had never thought he would ever pop that question. And surprisingly, it had turned out better than he could have thought.

But that would be for later. Now, he had to hold himself steady as his lover… well, now fiancé, she was a mess as she laughed and kissed him and was probably close to accidentally rolling off him and the bed if she didn’t stop moving.

And as funny as that would be, he’d rather end the night off on a better note than that.

END


End file.
